


Let me love you until you learn to love yourself

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jackson and Jinyoung are friends and not in a relationship, M/M, Might be triggering as it mentions of someone being hit and yelled at, Physical Abuse, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Uncle Jin is base off JYP, Youngjae is their Professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Let me love youAnd I will love youUntil you learn to love yourselfLet me love youI know your troubleDon't be afraid, oh, I can helpLet me love youAnd I will love youUntil you learn to love yourselfLet me love youA heart of numbness gets brought to lifeI'll take you there





	1. The Song

**Let me love you until you learn to love yourself**

**\- Glee Version/ Original by Ne-yo**

 

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had?

If you let me, I can help you out with all of that

 

Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, oh, I can help

Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Let me love you

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there

 

I can see the pain behind your eyes

It's been there for quite a while

I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do

 

Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, oh, I can help

Let me love you

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there


	2. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be triggering so do not proceed if you are uncomfortable with the idea. It mentions about physical abuse and emotional abuse. So please do not proceed if you are uncomfortable with the idea.

“I told you to not study and just work! Why don’t you listen to me?” as the man whom he call “uncle” continues to hit him as he tries to cover himself as much as possible with his hands. But he was already all curled up on the floor and trying his very best to at least not get a concussion. Hit after hit. He knew it was pointless to even try to retaliate. If he did, it would be worst and he might not be able to go to school the next day or even to work. He didn’t want to lag behind or not earn his own money. School and that local cafe that he worked in was his haven. That was his safe space.

“Waste of space.”

“Useless bastard.”

“Good for nothing.”

“Nobody would ever love you.”

“Even your parents don’t love you. That’s why they left you here all alone.”

Mark was used to this. He was used to hearing all this while being this man’s punching bag. He’ll stop once he gets tired or passed out from all the alcohol he had been drinking. For that he felt that he was lucky because his hits wasn’t as hard as it used to be. Until the man is satisfied, Mark just stayed on the floor until he hears the man cursing and walking out of his so called room which really was an attic. He knew it wasn’t long till his “aunty” walks into the room to put some medication and painkillers on the floor next to him before stroking his hair whispering all the sorries in the world.  He was used to this. Maybe this is what they call love. Mark just remains stoic on the floor until he was sure that the woman had left the room. 

 

Mark slowly pushed himself off the floor after he heard the click on his door. He groaned. This was his normal. He knew he just needed to take some time. Taking a deep breath and will himself to stop shaking more from the pain. He slowly stands up and walk towards the full length mirror he had bought with his own money and hidden from that man.  _ At least he didn’t get my face this time. Less explanation to give. _ Mark then stripped until he was only in his boxers. He turned around and he could already see the bruises forming. He gingerly touches the one on his shoulder. He finds himself hissing.  _ This is going to hurt like a mother fucker tomorrow. _ Mark opens his door, only to hear them arguing, as usual. He slipped out of his room and made his way to the bathroom so that he could take a quick shower before running back into his room. Hell would be raised if he was caught loitering downstairs.

“You shouldn’t have taken him when your sister died!”

“If I didn’t, do you think you would be able to drink to your heart’s desire and to have a roof over your head?”

Mark could hear the silence from the man.

“I think not, you useless piece of shit.”

There was more silence before the slam of a door. He could hear the man raging. Mark knew it wasn’t good news for him so he quickly locked the door and hid under his covers. He hoped that tonight that the man would eventually get too tired to walk up to the attic and take it out on him, again.

 

It would seem like tonight was Mark’s lucky night. The man kept knocking and kicking his door but finally gave up. Mark lets out a breath of relief. He looks up to the ceiling. He remembered vaguely when his uncle treated him nice. Before his business failure. Before his drinking. He doesn’t remember much about his parents as they died in an accident when he was around 4 years old. His mother’s younger sister took him in. They were happy at first. As he got older, his uncle and aunt’s happy smiles turns into frowns. Happiness into anxiety. Mark was too young to understand it then. When he was 6, he forced to move into the attic and his uncle started hitting him. All he remembered from his childhood was him crying and running and hiding from his uncle’s abuse. His aunt would come in after. She was seldom around at home to stop it too or if she was at home, it seemed like she didn’t care. Mark couldn’t understand all that. When he was 14, he found out the reason why his uncle and aunt was so estranged from each other. He was home early since it was his off day at work, so he hid in his room as usual. His aunt and uncle came home fighting. From the gist of it, his uncle blamed him for his business failure, for his aunt unable to bear him a child, for his aunt infidelity, for everything bad that happened upon him. His aunt didn’t make it any better when she taunt him about relying on her sister’s money and house since he is unable to take care of her including her sexual needs. That night, Mark had to be sent to the ER for a concussion. They told the doctors that Mark had slipped and fell down from the attic. He was treated slightly better for a while and then it was back to the beatings. Mark grew up thinking that he doesn’t deserve to be love.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up early and quickly got ready for work. He knew that his uncle would be passed out on the couch in front of the TV in the living room. He always made sure that he go out through the kitchen. He was a bit surprised to see his aunt sitting at the kitchen counter, as if she was waiting for him.

“M-m-morning.”

“Morning my dear. How are you feeling?”

Mark felt that those were hallowed words. She never meant it. She was just asking it out of duty.

“I’m okay. You?”

“Good like always. Don’t come home early okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you Markie.”

“I love you too.”

She gestured him to kiss her on the cheek which he obliged even though her perfume made he want to hurl. It was only when he was out of the house that he felt he could finally breathe.  _ What does those words even mean? _ He shrugs and didn’t bother about it again. His mode of transport? His trusty skateboard that he had bought with his own wages. This was only a few months old as his uncle broke the other one on his back. He was hoping to save up for a bicycle but buying this skateboard made a dent on his bicycle fund. He looked at the time, he was still early. He could make it in time for school even if he dropped by at the nearby McDonald’s for their breakfast menu. It felt good to be able to sit outside, enjoying his favourite double sausage egg McMuffin with a cup of hot coffee. Even though his body was in pain but he felt like he could ignore it because of hash browns. Mark smiled to himself. Even though it is a pain to wear long sleeves during the summer but it was better than to have people looking at him with pity. He heard a meow at his feet. Mark tore a bit of his sausage and fed it. It’s fur was soft and it was a beautiful grey kitten.

“Are you alone too buddy?”

The kitten meow.

“Things will get better. I gotta go so you take care now.”

Mark looked around before picking up the kitten and kissing it on the head.

 

 

JB was with his usual group of friends, Jackson and Jinyoung. They were all in the same class and it was usual for them to walk to school together since they rented apartments next to each other together. 

“Hyung, what do you want?”

“My usual Jacks. I need to get some things at the mini mart.”

Jackson nods as Jinyoung followed him in. It was normal for them two to get food together. JB knew that Jackson would be the one ordering while Jinyoung find them a table. JB smirked. He had to get some gum and it would be a long day at class. As he was walking back to McD, he saw a familiar boy petting a very cute kitten. He was even feeding it. Beneath that tough exterior lies a boy who loves kitten but of course, JB wouldn’t show that side to anybody at all, excluding Jackson and Jinyoung. JB stood there and watch that blonde boy. He had the nicest smile he had ever seen. JB was surprised to see the blonde cutie looking around suspiciously before picking the kitten up and kissing it. JB chuckled. He thought that he was planning something else but he was absolutely surprised to see such affection for an abandoned kitten. After the boy left, JB walked over to play with the kitten for a little while before going in.

“Hyung, over here,” as Jinyoung waves at him.

JB raise his hand before walking over to them.

“What took you so long?” ask Jackson between bites.

JB shakes his head and picks up his cup of coffee, still smiling to himself. 

 

JB, Jackson and Jinyoung barely made it in time for their class.

“Thank you so much for joining us today boys.”

The three boys grinned at their professor known as Professor Youngjae before taking their seat in the middle of the class. As they were taking their seat, JB saw a familiar blondie at the back of the class. JB didn’t really bother about it, thinking that he might be seeing things.

“Good morning. Now today…”

The hour seemed to pass by very slow. JB turned to his left, only to see Jackson sleeping and Jinyoung, as usual, paying attention and taking down the notes. He could see Jinyoung elbowing Jackson from time to time, trying to wake his friend up. JB was taking his time to look around the class while trying to pay attention to his professor. His attention was brought back to the professor when he hear him saying something about forming a pair for an assignment.

“So, I am going to choose a random person to be your partner for this assignment.”

The whole class groaned. Mark didn’t really mind but this would mean he would have to cut down his hours at the cafe, which means earning less money, something he wasn’t looking forward to but if he wants to get out of his hell hole, he has to graduate. He would make up for it by working longer on weekends. The professor went on and on, down his list. JB knew that the professor would do anything to separate the three of them. He still wasn’t paying any attention until he heard his own name. That brought JB out of daydream real fast.

“Lim Jaebeom, yours will be Tuan Mark.”

“That’s all class. Get to know your partners and I’ll post the assignment by tomorrow. Class dismiss.”

JB groaned.  _ Great.  I don’t even know who my partner is. _

 

Jackson and Jinyoung found their partners in no time and took that little time to get to know each other and to at least exchange numbers. JB didn’t even know where to start so he just sat there until he heard somebody calling his name.

“Lim Jaebeom?”

JB turned around to the source of that deep, delicious sounding voice. He was surprised to see the boy who was playing with the grey kitten that morning staring at him. He looked shy and kept his head down.

“Tuan Mark?”

The boy nods but kept his head down.

“Just call me JB,” as he puts his hand in front of Mark.

He notice him flinching and felt that it was strange but didn’t thought much about it when he felt his hand being taken.

“Mark.”

“Sorry?”

“You can just call me Mark,” as he pulled his hand away.

The both of them kept quiet for awhile, both not knowing what to say. JB was surprised at how startled Mark was when Jackson dropped his books. He actually dropped down with his hands over his head. Before JB could help him up or say anything, Mark quickly got up.

“S-s-sorry. I gotta g-g-go.”

JB was left bewildered.

“Hyung, why are you standing there? Let’s go,” Jinyoung calling out to him.

JB look at Jinyoung before turning back to look at where Mark was standing before.

“Did you see my partner?” JB ask them.

“What partner?” Jackson ask as he stands next to JB.

JB was left even more confused when none of them saw his partner.

“Who's your partner anyway hyung?” Jackson ask again.

“A Mark Tuan?”

Jackson and Jinyoung looks at each other and shrugs before walking off. JB pick up his bag and follows them.  _ This is so weird. I’m so sure that he isn’t a ghost. _ JB groaned. He had forgotten to get Mark’s number.

 

 

Mark felt embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that happened in front of JB.  _ Fuck. Why did that happened. He must think that I am a freak now. _ Mark shakes those thoughts from his head.  _ It’s okay. You’re not going to see him after this assignment anyway. Let him think what he wants to think. _ Mark looks at his watch and quickly head to his next class. Thank goodness he only has morning classes. Today he could work extra hours. That only seem like the saving grace in all this. He only had about two more class after that class with JB. He looked at his watch and saw that he didn’t have to rush to work today. His shift starts at 2.00pm and it’s only 12.30pm at the moment. He could have a light lunch now before heading to work. He decided to get a donut and a box of chocolate milk before going over to his favourite tree to finish up some reading assignments that they had gotten that day. Mark was always alone and he really didn’t mind at all. He was used to this. He was always alone at home anyway. Being alone in college doesn’t make any difference to him at all. For him, it was easier being alone.  _ Nobody wants me anyway. My parents didn’t want me. My aunt and uncle doesn’t want me. I’m better off alone. _ Mark shakes his head and notice the time. It was now 1.15pm.

“Dammit! I’m better get going if I want to make it on time,” Mark said to himself as he picks up his things before running off with his skateboard. As soon as he feet touches the board, he smiled. He felt free.

 

JB notice Mark sitting all alone under that particular tree. He wondered why he never noticed him before, which was kinda weird since he usually sat at this particular table while waiting for Jackson and Jinyoung. JB couldn’t help but to stare at his new partner. He was very good looking for sure. His hair was down that day and it seems to be covering most of his face. But when Mark pushes his hair away from his face, JB could see how big his eyes was. Well, not as big as Jackson’s but it was bigger than his at least. His cute nose. His pinkish lips that he seems to have a habit of nibbling on it. His neck was a wet dream for vampires, that was for sure. It was long and slender. What JB couldn’t understand was, it is summer time and most of them was either wearing tank tops (read Jackson) or just a t-shirt. Mark was wearing a freaking long sleeve t-shirt on a hot summer day like this. It wasn’t long till Jackson and Jinyoung joined him at the table.

“That’s my partner over there,” JB pointing out Mark to them.

“Where?” as Jackson squints to see where he was pointing at.

“Yah… You should really wear your specs Jacks.”

Jackson gasp, “No freaking way. I’m not going to cover my beautiful face okay.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“So that is Mark?” Jinyoung taking a bite of his rice.

“Yeah.”

“Is he the one wearing that long sleeve t-shirt in this hot summer?” Jackson says.

JB nods.

“Either he wants to be a candidate for snow white or the sun fried his brains,” Jackson says.

Jinyoung swats him on the head, “Not everybody wants to show off their guns like you do.”

Jackson wiggle his eyebrows as he flexes his arms. JB laughs but his eyes was still following Mark’s disappearing figure.

 

 

Mark made it in time for his part time job. He was lucky to have found this place. The owner, whom he calls Uncle Jin, is a very understanding boss. It is a small cafe. He provided him with meals and also lets him do his homework during his breaks. Uncle Jin is grateful to have a worker like Mark who never complains when he has to put in extra hours or cover for his co-workers. He seems to enjoy it. Uncle Jin never questions him why. One thing Mark was also grateful was the cafe’s uniforms. They have to use long sleeves short and that was provided by the cafe. One thing he felt lucky was that Uncle Jin never force him to smile. The customers never complain anyway. He couldn’t find a reason to smile at people. He never felt the need to smile at people anyway. But didn’t deter the girls that goes to the cafe to speak to him. He would nod at them politely but he never felt the need to make conversation with them besides taking their orders.

“Mark.”

“Yes Uncle Jin,” as Mark wipes his hands on his apron while walking over to the owner.

“Your shift is almost over. Do you want some dinner before you go?”

“Errr… Do you think I can do some overtime tonight?”

“Well… We have enough people…”

Mark looks crestfallen and Uncle Jin felt bad for turning the boy down. 

“That’s okay Uncle Jin,” Mark trying to put on a fake smile.

A few minutes later, one of the regular part timers walks in.

“Uncle Jin! I’m sorry to do this to you but I just got the result from interview the other day and I got the job!”

“Congratulations! When do you start?”

“Well, I’m starting next week but I need to move out of my place now to be closer to that office. I’m sorry to do this to you Uncle Jin. I hope you could find somebody to cover my shift.”

Uncle Jin smiles, “Don’t worry about it boy. I’ll manage. Congratulations again.”

The boy smiles and left with promises that he would come back to have a meal there soon. Uncle Jin went to the rest area to look for Mark.

“Mark, you said you wanted to do over time tonight right?”

Mark nods enthusiastically.

“We are now one short so…”

“I can pick up his shift, as long as it doesn’t interfere with my studies, Uncle Jin.”

“I think I can work that out for you. Don’t you tire yourself out okay,” as he pats Mark on the head.

Mark smiles.

“Go get some dinner and rest before starting your next shift.”

Mark nods.

 

It was after midnight when Mark finally reaches home. He was dead tired but he felt like it was worth it. He managed to finish up his homeworks and even got in some studying and he would be earning double than what he is now. Mark was sure that he saw his aunt in a very expensive looking car arriving at the same time with him. Mark stays in the dark just to be sure it’s not his uncle. He could hear his aunty giggling when the man kisses her. Mark didn’t want to be a witness for anything else so he quietly slip away to the back of the house. Mark quietly opens the kitchen door to sneak into the house. He was very sure that he heard his uncle pacing in the living room. He manages to reach his room in time when he heard his uncle confronting his aunt. It wasn’t long till they were quarreling again. Mark felt lucky that he manage to freshen up at the cafe so that he didn’t have to sneak downstairs especially when the two of them was like that. 

 

All he hopes and prays that his uncle doesn’t try to take it out on him. He was tired and didn’t feel like running tonight. His wishes came crumbling down when he heard his uncle stomping up the stairs. Mark grabs his books and a change of clothes before climbing out of the window. It was at times like this he was thankful that he is agile enough to climb down the roof.  _ I thought I was late enough tonight. Ugh.  _ Mark is now annoyed. This means that he would have to look for a temporary place to stay tonight and he was dead tired. He didn’t have any friends so he doesn’t really have any other place to crash. He decides that he would go to the nearby playground that was right next to the McDonald’s. He was sure there are some resting area there that he could crash and then freshen up at the restrooms. Mark feels that he was lucky that at least it wasn’t raining that night.

 

Mark found a shaded area and thought to himself that he might as well makes himself as comfortable as he can. Luckily he was wearing long sleeves as it was feeling a bit chilly.  _ Thank god I grab my sweater. _ Mark puts it own and just lay down on the bench. He wasn’t afraid of being rob as he doesn’t have much. He might end up robbing the person instead and that made him chuckle. Mark sighs.  _ When will this life end? _ He decided to not think about it and just sleep. As he was falling asleep, he heard a soft mew. He looks down only to find the little grey kitten that he was playing with, shivering. Mark felt sorry for it so he picks it up and puts it inside his sweater on his chest, the head near his neck. Slowly he could feel the little kitten stop shivering and it was now purring. The purring was soothing to Mark and slowly he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Mark was woken up by the kitten’s licks. Mark looks at the time and it was still very early. He decides to freshen up at the restroom nearby with the kitten trailing behind him.  _ Looks like I have a pet. _ The kitten was still waiting for him when he got out. Mark picks it up, “I think I’ll call you Mr Greystoke. What do you think?”

The kitten mews. 

“Let’s get something to eat Mr Greystoke,” as he scratches its ears.

After getting his usual, he ordered milk instead of coffee. He pours some of the milk so that Mr Greystoke could drink it. Afterall, it was a kitten and it needs milk more than solid food. That was what Mark thinks. After eating his fill. He pats Mr Greystoke and went on his way. 

 

JB as usual with Jackson and Jinyoung goes to the same place, again. This time, JB waited outside as he wanted to play with the kitten. He was surprise to see that somebody left it some milk. He didn’t have to give the kitten the milk that he brought with him. JB plays with the kitten until Jackson and Jinyoung comes out with their food. 

“Bye kitty cat,” JB waves at the little thing.

Jinyoung and Jackson chuckles. It was rare to see their friend displaying such affection to his favourite animal in the whole world in public. Even to them.

“Not a word Jackson.”

“Not saying anything hyung,” as Jackson grins.

“Why don’t you just bring it home hyung. I’m sure Nora, Kunta and Odd wouldn’t mind,” Jinyoung says.

“Jinyoungie, you are turning JB hyung into a crazy cat man.”

JB glares at Jackson which had Jinyoung giggling.

“Be nice Jackson, even though it might be true and hyung don’t even deny it. You were already thinking about it,” Jinyoung pointing his finger at JB.

JB ignores them and continues walking. As soon as they reach their college, they went to their respective classes and promise to meet up in front of Professor Youngjae’s office at lunchtime to check out their assignment. JB wonders if he would be able to catch Mark then as he had forgotten to get his number from him. 

 

 

Mark was standing in front of Professor Youngjae’s room to see what was their assignment. Now he felt stupid because he had forgotten to get JB’s number from him. He doesn’t have a phone anymore since his uncle smashed it and he couldn’t afford to get another one after his uncle smashed his other skateboard either. Mark sighs. Now he would have a problem to get in touch with JB. Mark wonders how long would he have to wait to catch JB here. He jumped when he heard JB calling his name. 

“Mark?”

Mark internally curses himself.  _ Chill Yien. You are in your safe place. He is not here. _

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Mark shakes his head, “It’s okay. I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Did you see what will our assignment be?” as JB skims through the list.

Mark nods as he pointed out to their assignment.

“He wants us to write a book review on Mitch Albom’s, Have a Little Faith,” as JB reads it out.

Mark nods again.

“Looks like we have to get to the library to borrow the book,” Mark says.

“I actually have the book at home. Make it two. I bought it and then my friend Jinyoung bought it for me because he thought I didn’t have it. I can lend you mine if you like.”

“Thank you.”

Mark looks at his watch and realise it was time for his next class. He starts to walk away when JB called him, “Mark.”

Mark turns around. JB passes him his phone, “Here, key in your number so that we can get in touch on how to do our assignment.”

Mark starts fidgeting.  _ He is going to think that I am a freak cause I don’t have a phone. _

“Er… My phone is broken.”

“Oh… So how do we do this? I mean at least to get the ball rolling.”

“I work at this cafe nearby.”

“Okay. Gimme the address. Let me know what time is your break time so we can work out a schedule or something.”

Mark takes JB’s phone and types the address and the time.

“See you later Mark.”

Mark nods and quickly walks away when he notices that they were more people heading towards Professor Youngjae’s room.

“Hyung, is that your partner?” Jinyoung ask.

“Yups. That is Mark.”

“He is pretty,” Jackson joins in.

JB chuckles, “Are you a matchmaking service Jackson?”

Jackson shrugs, “At least I’m getting more action than you.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Let’s check our assignment and get to class.”

 

 

After class, Mark quickly rushes over for his shift. He would be starting at 6.00pm today and his class only finished at 5.30pm. It would be close but he was sure he would be able to make it in time. 

“Sorry for being so late Uncle Jin. Class finished later than usual.”

“It’s okay Mark. You can go help out with the dishes first. That would give you some time to catch your breath and have a little something to eat before the rush hour at 7.00pm.”

“Thank you Uncle Jin.”

Mark must admit that he was a little out of breath and was thankful that Uncle Jin lets him help out in the kitchen so that he could rest a little and have something to fill his tummy. He only had a sandwich and water for lunch. Uncle Jin place a plate of fried rice and egg on the table before calling Mark.

“Mark, you have 15 minutes to eat your dinner.”

“Okay Uncle Jin. This is the last batch of plates.”

Mark quickly dries them off before gobble up his food with gusto. Uncle Jin places a tall glass of ice tea next to Mark.

“Don’t choke okay. Was it down with this and get to work. Go charm all those noonas and little girls that comes to see you.”

Mark blushes which made Uncle Jin laugh.

 

It was about 9.00pm when JB walks into that little cafe. It was still a bit busy and he could see Mark moving around to take orders from all those giggling girls and noonas that seems to want his attention. They would genuinely look crestfallen if another person and not Mark that goes over to take their orders. JB finds himself an empty table at the corner. He waves at Mark when he caught his attention. Mark bows shyly before he takes the menu towards JB.

“I’m sorry. It’s a bit busy today.”

“It’s okay. Can I get a caramel macchiato and this chicken kimchi toast?”

“Sure. Might take a while.”

“I can wait.”

Mark bows and went to key in JB’s order. JB smirks when he realise the envious look he was getting from some of the customers around. JB takes out his books as he has to get started on one of his assignment for another class. He was so engrossed with it that he didn’t realise by the time Mark sat down in front of him, he was finished with his sandwich and almost finish his drink and it was close to 10.30pm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it to be so busy tonight. Here’s a glass of orange juice. It’s on me.”

“I didn’t notice the time. It’s okay. Gave me time to catch on this assignment. Don’t you need to help clean up?”

Marks shakes his head, “Since I wasn’t able to take my break, Uncle Jin, my boss allowed me to take an hour off work earlier.”

“Okay. How often do you work?”

“I work at least 6 days a week and sometimes double shifts.”

“That’s a lot.”

“I have an understanding boss so I can adjust my schedule.”

“Great. I’ll bring you the book tomorrow and we can see from there?”

Mark nods.

“I’ll see you in class?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for the juice Mark.”

Mark shakes his head.

“Bye.”

“Bye JB.”

 

JB wasn’t sure why he has a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but to look at Mark while they were talking. Mark keeps avoiding his eyes and he keeps playing with his own fingers while nibbling his lips. He finds Mark intriguing. He was hoping to see the smile he saw when he was playing with the kitten but it was nowhere to be seen. JB got into his car and made his way home. Mark on the other hand couldn’t believe that JB, one of the most famous boys in school is his partner for the assignment. He was sure that he would be one of those arrogant rich brats that didn’t care about school or about other people but he was actually a nice guy.  _ Maybe he thinks I would do all the work. _ Mark shakes his head.  _ Maybe he is just a nice guy. _ Mark looks at the time. It should be safe for him to go home and it was slightly earlier than usual but he hopes that nothing would stir tonight or else it is to the bench he goes. Mark slowly opens the kitchen door. It was dark inside the house. It seems like nobody was home. He quickly went to his attic, grab some clothes to take a quick shower before bolting his room door to get some sleep.  He waited for the knock on the door but it never came. Mark wasn’t sure if he should feel relief or not but sleep slowly comes to him.

 

 

The next day, JB went over to Mark to pass him the book in class. What surprised Mark was that JB decides to sit next to him. Mark wasn’t sure how to react but he try to keep a stoic face. Jinyoung and Jackson noticing where JB was, they just went over and sat at the row in front of them, as if it was the most normal thing to do. Mark tried his best to pay attention to Professor Youngjae’s class that he didn’t realise that his mind had already drifted off. He only realised it when he felt JB touching his tender shoulder that made him flinch.

“Sorry. Just thought you would like to know that class is over.”

“S-sorry JB.”

“Hey, is your shoulder okay?”

Mark nods, “Just tired and sore from work yesterday.”

“Oh ya. Busy day. What’s your next class, Mark?”

“I have no classes until after lunch.”

“Me too,” Jackson chimes in.

“Same,” says Jinyoung.”

“Wanna join us for lunch?” JB ask.

Mark was hesitant. He has seen all three of them and they look like they come from money except him. Mark felt a little afraid and he finds himself hiding a little behind JB when Jackson stares at him. JB chuckles when he realises it.

“Jackson, could you stop staring at him like a wolf wanting to gobble up a bunny rabbit.”

“Sorry but he looks like he could be the wolf you know hyung. Check out his canines.”

Mark closes his mouth instinctively.

“For that, you are buying us all lunch. Come on Jackson,” says Jinyoung as he pulls Jackson.

“B-b-but…” 

JB laughs as he gestures Mark to follow them. Mark walks behind them meekly. He wasn’t use to this, walking with other people.

“Is kimchi fried rice okay with you Mark?” Jackson turning around to ask him.

Mark nods.

“The usual for JB hyung and you Jinyoungie?”

The both of them nods.

“See you guys at the table then,” as Jackson walks towards the cafeteria.

 

“By the way, this is Jinyoung and the loudmouth is Jackson,” JB finally introducing Mark to is best friends.

“So, you are Mark, JB hyung’s assignment partner.”

“Y-yeah. JB is your hyung?” Mark ask.

“Yes. He is an early born 1994,” Jinyoung explains.

“Please don’t tell me you are my hyung?” JB turns to look at Mark.

Mark widen his eyes and just kept quiet. 

“Technically we are the same age? 1993.”

“Chingu then.”

“Who is the chingu?” Jackson ask as he brings over their food and drinks.

“Mark hyung is older than JB hyung,” Jinyoung explains.

“Oh! Mark hyung can pull ranks on JB hyung!” Jackson says gleefully, earning himself  the infamous JB stare.

“I’m Jackson by the way.”

“Mark.”

“Let’s eat,” says JB when he notices that Mark was getting slightly uncomfortable with the attention that he was getting from Jackson.

 

Mark was just sitting there eating and listening to the three friends talking. It was kind of nice to see them like that. They were always laughing and also teasing each other.  _ Maybe this is what it feels like to have friends. _

“Hey Mark, what book did you guys have to read?” Jinyoung ask.

“Have a little faith by Mitch Albom? ”

“Oh JB hyung has two of that book,” Jinyoung pointing it out to him.

“Yes I do Jinyoung and I just lent him mine,” JB interrupting.

“Why do we have to read?” Jackson says dramatically.

JB and Jinyoung chuckles that left Mark bewildered.

“Our friend here doesn’t like to read,” JB explains.

“I feel him,” Mark says meekly which really made Jackson happy.

“See! I told you I wasn’t the only one! High 5 Mark hyung.”

“I think we better get going if we don’t want to be late for our classes,” Jinyoung says.

They all picks up their bags and heads towards their respective classes.

“See you tomorrow Mark hyung,” as Jackson dashes off to his class.

Jinyoung waves at him and JB and walks the other direction.

“I’m sorry for Jackson. He can be a bit handful,” JB apologising on his behalf.

“It’s okay. He seems fun.”

“He is. We better get going if we don’t want to be late. See you tomorrow Mark.”

“See you.”

It was awkward but it was also nice. This was the first time that Mark has people that he could think of as friends.  _ It could be a one day thing only. Enjoy it while it last.  _ Since that day, JB, Jackson and Jinyoung has integrated his life with theirs. He would join them from time to time but they seem to understand when he doesn’t. JB would turn up at the cafe for their assignment whenever they set a time. Gradually, Mark finds himself relaxing and maybe smiling once in a while. But you know the kinda smile that doesn’t reaches your eyes? Maybe that kinda smile. JB finds himself slowly wanting to get to know Mark more and more. He was gradually falling slowly for the elder. He wasn’t sure if it was just infatuation or this could be something real. Mark seems to be more comfortable with him than Jackson and Jinyoung. The way he hides behind JB when Jackson gets a bit too excited or when he is startled by loud noises. Mark makes JB wants to protect him for some reason.

 

 

Everything seems to be going fine. His uncle hasn’t been hitting him recently and he and his aunty seems to be getting along just fine. Jackson invited Mark over to his parents place. It was a pool party but Mark was there in his long sleeves and shorts. JB didn’t question it even though Jackson was bothered by it.

“Why are you wearing long sleeves Mork? It is a pool party.”

Mark felt bad but even though most of his bruises had fade away, there was still scars and he didn’t want people to see them. JB could see that Mark was fidgeting. JB places his hands over Mark’s hands, squeezing it, hoping that it would reassure the elder. Before he could say anything, Jinyoung cuts in.

“I am wearing a rash guard. It’s no different than Mark hyung wearing long sleeves okay. Not everybody is comfortable to be topless like you and JB hyung who can show off their buff bods.”

“That’s true,” as Jackson flexes his muscles which seems to break the tension.

“Let’s just enjoy the sun and the water,” JB adds.

“Thank you,” Mark whispers.

“No problem. I’m glad Uncle Jin could give you a day off today.”

Mark blushes. If it wasn’t for JB who cheekily ask Uncle Jin for him, he wouldn’t have impose on his boss but his boss was so happy that he kicked Mark out earlier than usual with the excuse that Mark has been pulling double shifts all week.

“Let’s get in the water?”

Mark shakes his head, “You go ahead.”

“Okay. Help yourself to the food okay. We’ll be in the pool.”

Mark nods and for once, he smiled at JB. JB thought he was struck by cupid’s arrow there and then. He must be starring as Mark starts blushing. Lucky for him, Jackson was calling him.

“Hyung!”

He gives Mark a smile before jumping into the pool. There was a lot of people there. 

 

Mark decides to take a plate of food and sat at a corner while looking at the others having fun in the pool. He wishes that he could join them but he didn’t want them to see his bruises or scars. He was lucky that the bruises on his legs was already fading. His back was still a bit black and blue as his uncle went on his drunken rages when he walked into the house the other night. Mark was caught surprised but there was nothing he could do but endure it. Luckily the sound of the front door opening distracted his uncle and he quickly dashed out again. Of course he spent that night outside again but he was lucky that the next day was a weekend. He came home at the break of dawn as he was sure that his uncle would be sleeping. It was only a week ago but he was sure the bruises was still there and it still hurts. He must have hit or kick him at the same spot as before. That would explain why his bruises was not healing as fast. Nevertheless, he was glad that he was out today. He had never been invited to anything before and this was his first time. Still he was having fun even though he was sitting in the corner alone. The food was really delicious too. He could see JB from where he was and he wonders why is JB treating him so nice. There is nothing that he could offer him. JB was smart, he since found out so helping with the assignment has been struck off the list. He is rich and good looking and nice. _It sounds like I have feelings for…_ _Oh…_ Mark finds himself blushing. _No. I am nothing. I have nothing. He just has to be nice to his partner that's all._ Mark decides to not think about it and stands up to go get some more food. He didn’t really notice that some of the people there was judging him, wondering how this skittish guy could be close to the three famous boys in college.

 

One of them notices that Mark would jump at the slightest loud sound especially if it was doors or when somebody starts shouting. That group decided to play a prank on Mark. They waited till he had gotten his food before executing their plan. As soon as he starts walking back to his corner, a group of them started hitting the tables that made Mark drop his plate of food as he covered his ears. The group then started to shout and scream on top of their lungs pretending to be singing and that made Mark panicked as he seems disoriented. He was panicking as he tries to find a place to hide. He felt himself breathing heavily. He was shaking. In his haste to hide, he fell into the pool. Luckily JB was nearby and those in the pool had stop playing to see what's the commotion about. JB quickly swam to where Mark was and pulled him up. He could see Mark panicking and he was shivering. He was sure that it wasn’t the cold as it was a hot afternoon. JB quickly pulled him out from the pool, glaring at the group. He would deal with them later. He pulled Mark into the house. He could hear Jackson chastising the group.

“Mark, are you okay?”

Mark was shaking. JB looks for his bag to get him a towel. When he turns around, he could see through Mark’s white long sleeve shirt. He could see the bruises underneath it. JB felt his heart dropped. He wrapped his towel around Mark and held him close, his lips on his temple.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

JB’s heart broke. He could feel Mark shaking.  _ What happened to you Mark? Who did this to you? _ He could slowly hear Mark’s breathing slowing down, calming down but Mark didn’t let go of him yet. JB didn’t mind. He was stroking his hair. Mark on the other hand willed himself to not cry. He had stop crying a long time ago. He knew it didn’t help. All he did was to bite his own lips.

 

It seems like forever till Mark calms down.

“You okay baby?” 

JB felt himself wincing. He let that slipped. He hasn’t even properly confess to Mark yet but Mark didn’t seem to hear him. He nods.

“How about you take a hot shower and I’ll send you home?”

Mark shakes his head, “Your friends are waiting for you.”

“It’s okay. They can wait.”

Mark shakes his head again, “I’ll be fine after a hot shower.”

“You sure?”

Mark nods.

“Okay. I’ll be outside with Jackson and Jinyoung. You come out when you are ready okay?”

Mark nods again. JB kisses his forehead before leaving him alone. Mark was holding onto JB’s towel. He quickly went and take a hot shower. He took his time. He didn’t want to go out so soon to face all those people after what happened. He wasn’t sure why but when JB held him, he felt better. Never in his life had he felt that way before.

 

“How is Mark hyung?” Jackson ask.

JB was glaring at the group as they were leaving. Jinyoung place his hand on his arm and shakes his head.

“Not worth it hyung.”

JB takes a deep breath.

“He is fine. I told him to take a hot shower and join us whenever he is ready. But I have to tell you guys something.”

JB pulls the both of them further away from the other people.

“What's wrong hyung?”

“Jinyoungie, there are bruises on his back.”

“Are you sure hyung?” Jinyoung looks at JB.

JB nods.

“That would explain him wincing or flinching whenever I wrap my arm around his shoulder,” Jackson says.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Jinyong adds.

“Nothing. Not until he says something. I’ll talk to my father about it. For now, let’s just be there for him,” says JB.

The other two nods conspiringly at him. The three of them felt that Mark was taking too long to come out so JB volunteers to go seek him out. JB’s heart clench when he saw Mark has fallen asleep on the sofa, hands still holding on to his towel, like a safety blanket. JB walks over and strokes his hair. Mark was startled.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“N-No. Sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. You wanna sleep some more?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Wanna go out?”

JB could see that Mark was hesitant.

“Everybody left. It’s just us and Jackson and Jinyoung,” as he strokes his cheek.

“O-okay.”

JB smiles and pulls him up. He held his hand and never lets go. Mark on the other hand just lets him. He wasn’t sure why but he felt secure. It was when they were outside that Mark pulls his hand away.  They spent the rest of the evening eating and talking to each other. Just the four of them. It was closed to midnight when JB offers to send Mark home but the elder decline saying that JB has already planned to sleepover at Jackson’s place. He on the other hand has to get home.

“I’ll be fine. You stay and enjoy your time with Jackson and Jinyoung.”

“Okay. See you on Monday?”

JB feels silly but he just wanted to be sure that Mark would be turning up in school.

Mark nods.

 

 

There seems to be no episodes after that. Mark seems better whenever JB drops by the place he works to talk about their assignment. Even though he still rarely smiles but whenever he does, JB finds it the most precious thing. Mark wasn’t really shying away from his touches. Some subtle, some not so subtle but JB makes sure he doesn’t touch him all of a sudden. He didn’t want Mark to have his guard around him. No matter how later he gets off work, he always declines JB’s offer to send him.

“You sure you don’t want me to send you back Mark?”

“I’m sure. We stay in the opposite direction and Uncle Jin needs me to help put away some more stuff.”

“Okay. Take care okay. It’s late.” 

“I will.”

JB’s phone stop ringing.

“You better go before you find Jackson’s body outside your place.”

“Ugh… Just another body to scrap off the floor.”

Unexpectedly, Mark laughs. JB never heard him laugh before and it was music to his ears. JB strokes his cheek which made Mark a bit cautious. JB didn’t expect to that as well but he was happy when Mark didn’t brush his hand away but instead held onto it for a little while before letting go when he notice what he was doing. They were both blushing and it was slightly awkward for a while until Uncle Jin calls Mark.

“Mark, can you help me close up please?” 

Mark turns to Uncle Jin, “Of course. I’ll be there.” 

“You better go Mark. See you in school tomorrow,” Jaebum says.

“Okay JB.” 

JB couldn’t help the smile playing on his lips.  _ I really like this guy. _ Mark on the other hand felt happy? Though he wasn’t sure what happy felt like but if what is he feeling can be described as a feeling, he guesses happy would be the closest.

“That boy seems to drop by a lot Mark,” Uncle Jin teases.

Mark blushes. Uncle Jin finds that it was so unlike him. He seldom shows what he is feeling but recently it seems like he is slowly opening up.

“He is my assignment partner. He is here to do the assignment. That’s all Uncle Jin. We are not bothering your business are we?” 

There was a slight fear in Mark’s eyes. Uncle Jin ruffles Mark’s hair.

“Of course not. On the contrary, two good looking boys in my cafe seems to be bringing in more customers.”

Mark blushes again which makes Uncle Jin laugh.

“Now let’s quickly close up so that you get be on your way home. You can take the leftover croissants.” 

“Thank you Uncle Jin.”

 

Mark felt lighthearted when he got home. Their assignment was going smoothly. He kind of has friends. He has croissants for breakfast. This was the little things that helps him go through his days better. Mark was blindsided as he walks into the kitchen. It seems like his uncle was waiting for him. He felt a blow to his face.

“You useless boy. Where were you? Why are you home so late? I bet you’ve been whoring yourself.” 

Mark instinctively covers his head. He could feel his uncle pulling him up by his hair.

“It’s your fault that I am like this!” his uncle screams as he continues slapping and hitting him.

Mark tries to get away from him and that seems to aggravate him even more.

“Trying to fight back are we? I’ll teach you.” 

That’s when Mark felt a punch in his stomach. He felt like the air was punch out of his lungs. He bent over in pain but that didn’t seem to stop his uncle from hitting him. He continues hitting and punching him until Mark was laying down on the floor. All Mark could do was to make sure he protects his head. He could feel his uncle kicking him and yelling and after a while he wasn’t sure if he had passed out or he just blank out. All he could see was his croissants on the floor. He wakes up when he hears his aunt calling him.

“Mark? Are you okay? Can you stand?” 

Mark groans. He feels himself wincing when he tries to sit up.

“What is that man trying to do again,” she sighs.

She tries his best to help Mark up to his room. As usual, she brings him the painkillers and medication for his skin.

“I love you Markie.” 

Mark grunts. He couldn’t even answer her anymore. He was too much in pain. He took some painkillers and washes it with a bottle of water. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fulfil his promise to JB to see him in class. He wasn’t even sure if he would recover soon. This felt like the worse he had ever been beaten, minus the concussion. Mark sighs.  _ Maybe I am not allowed to be happy. _ He wills himself to sleep.

 

 

JB was feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Mark in class. After all, they made a promise.

“Jinyoungie, why does JB hyung has a disgusting smile on his face?” Jackson ask.

Jinyoung giggles as he covers his mouth. JB was too happy to be bothered by Jackson.

“Should have bury your body deeper,” JB mutters.

“What did you say hyung?” Jinyoung turns to the elder.

“Nothing. Let’s get to class.”

“Hyung just want to see Mark hyung sooner,” Jackson teases.

JB puts Jackson in a headlock as he laughs. They all head to Professor Youngjae’s class. Class started and Mark was nowhere to be seen. It was so unlike him. He usually shows up to classes whether rain or shine. JB was getting anxious.

“Maybe he has something to do this morning hyung,” Jinyoung whispers to JB.

“Yeah. Maybe Mark hyung has chores or something. He’ll be fine,” Jackson adds.

JB just nods and waits anxiously till class ends.

“Hyung, how about calling Mark hyung,” says Jinyoung.

“He doesn’t have a phone. It broke,” JB explains.

“Maybe you can go over to the cafe where he works?”

JB nods. He couldn’t wait till classes was over. The whole day he couldn’t concentrate in class at all. He kept thinking about Mark and the bruises he had seen. He hopes nothing has happened. Right after his last class, JB rushes over to Uncle Jin’s cafe.

“Uncle Jin, is Mark here?”

“No. It’s his off day today. Why?” 

“Oh, it’s okay.” 

JB was left with even more questions that anything else. He didn’t know a lot about Mark and JB starts to regret it.  _ I should have ask him about the bruises. I should have ask more about him instead of dragging him along just to hang out. Ugh. Where can he be? _

 

 

Mark wasn’t sure how many hours has he been sleeping. But when he opens his eyes, it was already dark, again. He was a bit disorientated. He tries to find out what time it is. It was night time. He had missed one day of class but at least he has an off day today for work. He tries to remember if there was anything important in college today but he was sure there wasn’t any. He gets up and sees that he was still in yesterday’s clothes. His body was aching and his body was sticky. He needed a shower. He couldn’t stand it. He decides to just go down and take a shower. Come what may. He was sure that his aunt wasn’t around. He just has his uncle to worry about but at that moment, he didn’t really care. He walks to the bathroom and he was sure his uncle was staring at him. He didn’t care. It seems like his uncle was slightly sober as he looks a bit worried.

“Are you still alive?”

“Maybe I’m dead,” was all Mark says as he walks into the bathroom.

After a quick shower he went back up to his attic. It would seem like his uncle won’t be bothering him a little while. He wasn’t sure where did that bravery come from but he felt like he might as well just deal with the consequences later. He was just laying in bed when it started to rain. Mark didn’t think much about it but as the rain got heavier, he remembers Mr Greystoke. He thought of going out from the front door when he hears his uncle shouting and cursing at god knows what. Mark didn’t have the strength to deal with him. He pack some clothes and decides to climb down from the roof again. He was sure they won’t notice that he is gone again. All that was in his mind was Mr Greystoke.

 

When he reaches the benches. He keeps calling Mr Greystoke. But he couldn’t even hear the little guy.  _ Maybe it’s because of the rain. Maybe Mr Greystoke found shelter or maybe somebody adopted him. _ Mark continues walking around to find the kitten under the rain. He was sure that his bag would be safe at the benches.

“Mr Greystoke! Come on boy!”

Mark walks around calling out to the kitten. As he walks around, he stumbled upon something. When he looks down, he was surprised to find that it was Mr Greystoke, cold and stiff. Mark just held him and sat down on the floor. He couldn't believe it. He didn’t see the little guy for a day and now it is dead. Mark wasn’t sure if it was the rain or his tears but he just sat there, dazed. Mark wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there until JB found him.

“Oh  my god Mark. What are you doing under the rain? You are drenched. Come on.” 

Mark looks at him, confused but he listens to him anyway. JB had to pry the dead kitten away from his hands.

“Mark. Baby. Let go of the kitten.” 

“It’s Mr Greystoke.” 

“Can you let go of Mr Greystoke?” 

Mark nods and passes the dead kitten to JB. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He felt detach. He could see that JB was digging a hole in the ground before giving Mr Greystoke a proper burial. After burying the kitten, JB quickly gets back to Mark’s side.

“How long have you been out here Mark?” 

Mark shrugs.

“Let me send you home.”

Mark shakes his head. He walks towards his bag and the bench. He then curls up on the bench. Mark feels tired all of a sudden. JB was confounded.  _ What is wrong with Mark? Why is he being like this? _

“Mark, do you want to go home?”

Mark shakes his head, “I’m tired.” 

The rain was getting heavier and Mark was acting different. JB decides to bring him home.

“Come with me.”

Mark just looks at JB and nods. He was very pliant.

 

JB bundles Mark into his car and drove as fast as he could in this weather. He wasn’t sure how long Mark was in the rain and he was sure those are fresh bruises on his face. When they got to his house JB ushers him into the bathroom. 

“Get in the hot shower. I’ll get you some clothes and a towel.”

Mark obeys and just stood under the shower. He felt numb. Even Mr Greystoke has left him. JB took a quick shower in his bathroom before going into his kitchen to make some hot soup to warm them up. JB wasn’t sure how long he was in the kitchen but when he was out, Mark was on the floor petting his cats. His Nora, Kunta and Odd seems to sense that Mark was sad and was comforting him in their own way. JB just stood there watching Mark and his cats. It wasn’t long till JB could see Mark’s shoulders heaving. His breath getting heavier and he could hear the elder started crying. That shocked JB. He quickly rushed to his side

“Mark, what’s wrong?”

“Mr Greystoke.”

“Why Mr Greystoke.”

“He died.”

“Yes, he did,” as JB cups Mark’s face.

“He left me.”

JB brushes the tears away with his thumbs. He was speechless. He didn’t know that Mark was that attach to the kitten.

“Everybody around me leaves me. Why?” 

JB couldn’t stand to see that sad look in his eyes. He pulls him close.

“I will never leave you.” 

He could feel Mark flinching, so he pulls back.

“Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Mark shakes his head and puts his head on JB’s shoulders. They stayed like that for a while with JB stroking his hair. When JB felt like Mark has calm down, he tries to see if Mark was asleep.

“Hungry?” 

Mark looks at JB and nods. JB stands up and offers his hand to Mark. Mark reaches for it and lets JB lead him to the dining room.  After making sure he was sitting comfortably, he went over to the stove to reheat the soup while looking at Mark. Nora was on Mark’s lap and she seems content to be there with Mark petting her. Mark looks slightly content at that moment. He places the soup in front of Mark with some bread. Mark slowly slurps on the soup and eat some bread slowly with JB joining him. After a second helping, Mark seems content. They retreated to the living room with Mark carrying Nora with him. JB and him didn’t speak. It seems like the cats was better at comforting him at the moment. JB just went to prepare the guest room for Mark.

“The guest room is ready. Feel free to use it okay.” 

Mark nods.

“You sure you’re okay?” 

Mark nods again.

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Thank you JB.” 

JB walks over and kisses him on the head before retreating to his room.

 

 

JB wasn’t sure if Mark was asleep.He knew he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t help but to think of Mark’s words and the look in his eyes. He seems so lifeless at the moment. The rain seems to reflecting their mood. Suddenly the thunder boomed and his cats starts meowing loudly. It was so unlike them. He rushes into the living room and then to the guest room. There, was Mark huddling in the corner of the room, closing his ears.

“Baby? You okay? I’m here. I’m here.” 

Mark clings onto JB. He hates loud noises. He wasn’t sure if it stems from him being involved with the accident that took his parents lives or from his uncle that would always knock on his door incessantly. JB could feel him shivering and he was sure it wasn't from the cold. Not only that, his hands felt ice cold. JB sits down on the floor and pulls Mark onto his lap, stroking his hair.

“Shhh… Everything is going to be fine. I’m here now.”

Mark buries his face in JB’s neck. JB could feel him jump when the thunder boomed again, his hands curling on his t-shirt tighter. JB just held him. He wasn’t sure how long it was but he was sure that his cats was curling around them too. He could see Mark stroking Nora’s fur on his lap.

“Want to stay in my room tonight?”

Mark kept quiet. He didn’t want to impose nor did he know what difference would it make. He has always been alone. The thunder boomed again and Mark’s hands went to ears instinctively. He was whimpering. JB covered Mark’s ears, his lips on his head.

“Shhh… shhh… shhh… It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark curls into JB.

“Let’s stay in my room tonight okay.”

Mark nods. JB slowly pulls him up, holdin Mark’s body close to him.

 

JB tucks Mark in his bed while he goes around the house to make sure everything was lock and to bring in a bottle of water. When JB got back into his room, Mark was cuddling with his babies. He looks calm enough until the thunder boomed again. Mark jumped and that made the cat skittish. JB rush over to Mark’s side.

“I’m here.”

Mark calmed down right away.

“Thank you.”

JB gives him the bottle of water. Mark slowly drinks it. The rain was still heavy. JB went under the covers and turns to look at Mark. When  Mark was done, he lies down and turns to look at JB. They were just staring at each other but not saying anything. JB reaches over to push Mark’s hair away from his face. JB could hear Mark’s breathing slowly calming down. Slowly, slowly he could see Mark falling asleep. Mark seems so at ease in his sleep. So unguarded. So beautiful except for the bruise on his face. JB caresses it gently. He finds himself falling asleep just like he was falling in love with Mark, slowly and deeply. JB never really felt comfortable sleeping with another person on his bed. If it is sex, they usually do it at the other person’s bed or a motel even though he was dating them then.

 

JB woke up when he felt hair tickling his nose and something hot against his body. He was sure it was one of his babies but when he opened his eyes, he was surprise to see a tuft of blonde hair under his chin. JB couldn’t help but to kiss him on the head but when his lips touches his skin, he could feel Mark burning up.

“Oh my god, you are burning up.” 

Mark just buries himself into JB’s chest. Mark flinches when JB touches his back. His clothes was damp. JB tears himself away from Mark’s arms and ran to the kitchen to grab some medicine and some more water. He manages to wake Mark up to get him to take the medication. Before he tries to sleep again. 

“Mark, baby, can you take this medicine please?”

Mark whines, “Don’t wanna. Wanna sleep.” 

“You can sleep after this and I’ll make you even more comfortable?” 

“Mmm--okay,” Mark mumbles.

JB then took a damp warm cloth to wipe him down to make him feel even more comfortable. JB strips Mark’s top so that he could change him and cool him down better. JB gasp when he notice the bruises on his torso and also arms. JB felt his heart break. He wipes him down like he was fine china. When he turns Mark over, He was even more shocked. The bruises was more severe and it looks very new. He touches them gently but he could feel Mark flinching and hissing in his sleep. JB puts a new t-shirt on him and Mark slowly drifts off to sleep again. JB made sure his babies was accompanying Mark before he slowly slips out of the room. He didn’t know what to do. This was the first person he had fallen for somebody that is going through something like this. He decided to call his father. The only person who knows what to do in things like this.

 

 

Mark woke up in the middle of the afternoon feeling much better and with furry things around him.  _ Mr Greystoke? _ He wakes up only to see a siamese, a white cat and a black cat cuddling him. He remembered that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt to sleep but now he is wearing a short sleeve shirt.  _ Oh my god. JB. _ Mark slowly walks out of the room with the cats following him. He looks out of the room gingerly, slowly making his way out of the room. He could see JB sitting on the sofa with his hands in his hair. Mark wasn’t sure what to say. JB must have seen his body.

“J-J-JB?”

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” as JB stretches out his hand towards Mark.

Mark takes his hand and lets JB pulls him towards the sofa.

“Better.”

“Hungry?”

Mark nods.

“Let’s order take out. Anything in particular that you want?”

“Anything is fine.”

JB smiles. He kisses Mark’s hand and takes his phone to start ordering food. Mark continues to pet the cats. He misses Mr Greystoke. Mark puts his head JB’s shoulders while JB is ordering food.  Even when JB has already finish ordering food, Mark was still comfortably laying his head on his broad shoulder. JB couldn’t help but rub his cheek on his hair while Mark continues to pet Nora. Mark was thankful that JB didn’t interrogate him at all about his bruises. Mark was thankful that JB is letting him to bring it up to him. When JB leans back on the sofa, he pulls Mark with him and the elder just lets him. JB threads his fingers in Mark’s hair, playing with strands of his hair, while Mark continues to thread his fingers through Nora’s fur. They just sat there in silence and it was comfortable. Mark felt comfortable just sitting there with JB. The only time they said something to each other was when the food arrive.

“Excuse me, I need my shoulder back because I need to get the food at the door,” JB teases.

Mark pouts and JB thinks it he looks so cute that he wants to protect him from the bad things of the world. JB chuckles and covers Mark’s face with his palm and he stands up anyway. Mark was pleasantly happy when he sees that JB orders pizza and some sides. 

“It’s that pepperoni pizza?” Mark ask.

JB smiles and nods. Mark quickly puts a protesting Nora down to wash his hands. Nora looks at JB as if Mark had just did some injustice to him.

“Sorry. Seems like you just lost to pizza, girl,” as he bends down to scratch her ears.

 

JB could see that Mark was very happy with the food and it seems like he was really hungry because he ate an entire large pizza by himself and JB ordered two. This is not included the sides of cheese sticks and sodas. 

“You want some more?”

Mark grins and shakes his head as he pats his stomach which made JB laughs. He stands up to clear the coffee table while Mark was looking for his cats. JB was chuckling when he sees a grown ass man following his cats around as if asking them to love him. JB finds it cute to see Mark pouting when none of the cats was paying attention to him.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Your cats won’t love me,” as the elder jutted out his lower lips.

JB chuckles as he gestures Mark into his arms, which the elder did. As if it was the most natural thing to do. It felt good to be in JB’s arms. JB then leads him to sit on the sofa while he turns on the TV. Mark decides to lay his head on JB’s lap while playing with his fingers. JB was playing with his hair and he likes it.  _ I wonder if he is ever going to ask me about my bruises. What does it makes us? What is he to me? What am I to him? _

JB taps his temple, “What are you thinking?”

Mark hesitates a little while before speaking.

“You’re thinking kinda loud there Mark,” as JB pinches his nose.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I would take care of you if you let me.”

Mark blushes. He had never gotten any attention like this from anyone before so he doesn’t know how to react or what to feel. JB is the first. Including being his first friend. They were quiet again with the TV noise at the background. JB wasn’t sure how to approach what he considers as a sensitive subject with Mark. He wasn’t sure if he was frowning or what but his thoughts was broken when he felt Mark touching the spot between his eyebrows. JB takes his hand and kisses his fingers. Mark blushes. He was really not use to this much affection and attention from one person especially from such a good looking guy like JB. Mark touches JB’s lips.

 

“Can I ask you something Mark?” 

JB knew he was treading on dangerous territory but he needed to know if he could protect Mark.

“I stay with my uncle and aunt.” 

JB was caught surprised by Mark.

“I don’t remember when it started but as long as I can remember, my uncle would hit me.”

JB might have gripped Mark’s hand a bit too tight and the elder yelps as he pulls his hand away as fast as he could.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Mark shakes his head as he turns towards JB’s stomach as he continues talking.

“Well, it’s my fault so yeah… but my aunt says she loves me?”

“What?!”?!

JB could feel the anger bubbling in him.

“Your aunt knows?”

Mark nods.

“I don’t know. They are all that I have. But I’m okay.”

“But it’s not okay Mark.”

“I can take it. I just need to hang on till we graduate.”

“How long has this been happening?”

Mark shrugs. He really could not remember since when it started. JB felt sad for him. JB bends down to kiss him on the cheek. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful person in front of him thought it was okay and he was told that it was his fault. JB strokes his cheek.

 

“You can stay here with me you know.”

“Why? I don’t have anything.”

JB felt a pang in his heart.

“Because I like you. I like you alot, Mark. And it hurts me to see you hurt like this.”

Mark felt touch that somebody would actually like him.  _ But they will leave soon. They always will. Like mum and dad. Grandpa and grandma. Now Mr Greystoke. _ JB could see that Mark was thinking and he was thinking hard.

“Why don’t you stay here until our assignment is done? It would make it easier and I really need to score this subject.”

Mark knew that it was a lie. He wasn’t sure why JB wanted to do this but it would be easier for them to discuss their assignment and he needed to score this subject.

“Is it okay?”

“Yups. I live alone anyway. You get to make my cats love you?”

JB added that last part to convince Mark to agree. Mark smiles and JB was blown away at how beautiful his smile was. 

“So what do you say Mark?”

“Okay.”

JB bends down and kisses Mark on the temple.

“Do you need me to go get your things with you?”

Mark shakes his head, “It’s okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay. I’ll be right here.”

JB didn’t want to let Mark go home alone but if Mark said he would be okay, then he would be. Mark kisses him on the cheek shyly before leaving his house. JB thought his knees go weak. Such a small gesture but big impact.

 

 

Mark knew it was better for him to be out of the house and he was happy when JB was thinking of him but he didn’t want anything to happen to JB and he rather that he bore the brunt of it should his uncle goes in a rage. It was evening and he hopes that nobody was at home. They wouldn’t miss him anyway. He slowly opens the door and creeps in. he was surprise to see that his uncle wasn’t around. Wherever he was, it would be safer for him to not be in the house when his uncle comes back. He quickly goes up to his room to gather some clothes and his books. He didn’t have much anyway. He bumps into his aunt on his way out. 

“Where are you going Mark?” his aunt ask sweetly in front of this strange man which Mark assumes that is her boyfriend.

“Errr… I’ll be staying over at a friend’s place to finish up an assignment. Is that okay?” 

“Sure. you better get going now before your uncle comes back. I’ll let him know.” 

“Okay.” 

She gestures for him to kiss her cheek which he obliges before he rushes off.

 

JB on the other hand was pacing in his living room. He was anxious. He tries to distract himself by cooking some dinner like his signature dishes kimchi ham and tuna fried rice and kimchi jiggae. His babies meowing begging for food also distracted him. He was worried what Mark’s uncle might do to him. It felt like forever till he heard the knock on his front door. He rushes over to open it only to see Jackson and Jinyoung standing there. JB groans.

“Why do I feel like JB hyung isn’t waiting for us Jinyoungie?” Jackson turns to Jinyoung.

“I don't know. Maybe the fact that he doesn’t cook for us either is a clue,” Jinyoung adds.

JB just gestures them to go in. In his state of anxiousness, he made a bit too much food.

“Who are you waiting for hyung?” Jinyoung making himself comfortable in the living room sofa while Jackson goes digging around the fridge for a cold drink.

“It’s…” 

Before he could finish his words, he heard another knock on the door. He quickly rushes over to open it, managing to trip a little over Jackson’s shoes.

“Mark.”

“I got my things.”

Mark was grinning. He felt lighter for some reason. He was a bit startled when he saw Jinyoung and Jackson staring at him.

“Sorry. They invited themselves over. I hope you don’t mind,” JB whispers.

Mark shakes his head and waves at the both of them. A wave which they both returns.

“Where do I put this?” Mark ask JB softly.

“You can put your things in the guest bedroom.” 

Mark nods and promptly makes his way to the room with Jackson and Jinyoung staring at him. As soon as he disappears in the room, Jackson and Jinyoung was hounding JB.

“Mark will be staying with me until we finish our assignment. It is easier,” JB explains.

Jackson and Jinyoung wanted to ask JB more but was interrupted when they hear Mark walking back into the room while cooing at Odd.

“Something smells good JB.”

“Oh I made kimchi ham and tuna fried rice and kimchi jiggae for dinner.” 

Mark puts Odd down and walks to the kitchen.

“Hungry?” JB ask as he walks into the kitchen.

Mark nods.

“Me too!” Jackson chimes in.

“Me three!” Jinyoung adds.

JB pretends to roll his eyes but he was secretly happy that there were more people to help him to finish the food. The four of them finish up the food and after dinner, Jinyoung and Mark helps to wash the dishes while Jackson makes them all organic green tea. JB on the other had was playing with his babies in the living room while waiting for them to join him.

 

The three of them joined him at the same time. Mark sat on the floor in front of JB while Jinyoung and Jackson settles themselves on the sofa. JB passes Kunta to Mark and that seems to make the elder very happy. They were just sitting down, sipping tea while talking. It felt really nice to Mark. He was never in a situation like this before. This was another first for him. He was also glad that JB helped him to call Uncle Jin to let him know that he wasn’t able to work today as he was still recovering from his fever. It was close to 10.00pm when Jackson and Jinyoung excused themselves.

“Good night hyungs. See you guys tomorrow,” says Jinyoung as he and Jackson walks out.

Mark smiled and waves at them while JB sees them out. When JB walks back into the room, Mark ask him once again, “You sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

JB walks over to him and pulls him up so that they were now standing face to face.

“Yes. I want you to be here Mark. It’ll make me feel better too.”

“I think I better take a shower before I sleep. Good night.” 

“You feeling better?” as JB places his hand on Mark’s forehead.

Mark nods.

“Good night then. I’ll be in the next room should you need me.”

Mark blushes when JB kisses him chastely on the lips.

 

JB makes sure he didn’t lock his room door should Mark needed him. He wasn’t expecting it but he just wants to make sure that Mark could get to him if he needs him. After his shower, he was caught surprise to see Mark standing in front of his door.  He quickly puts on a tank top.

“You okay Mark? You got everything you need?”

Mark was fidgeting. He wasn’t sure how to say it but he was a bit unnerving to be sleeping alone at the moment. He kept thinking that his uncle would turn up anytime and that made him a little jumpy.

“Want to sleep here tonight?” 

Mark nods. JB walks over to Mark and intertwines their hands together before he closes the door and closes the lights. He then pulls the covers off before pulling Mark with him. After he was sure that Mark was comfortable, he pulls the covers over them. He wasn’t facing Mark as he wasn’t sure how comfortable the elder was. He was slightly surprised when he feels Mark snuggling closer to him until he could feel the elder’s head in between his shoulders. His hands holding onto his top. JB searches for Mark’s hand in the dark and pulls it so that it was wrap around his waist. He could feel Mark’s body relaxing into his. JB was glad that he could help Mark in that little way. The elder was still wearing a long sleeve top. He hopes that he doesn’t have to use it one day.

 

 

As the days go by, JB could see that Mark was opening up to him, Jackson and Jinyoung. Even though he was still working double shifts but he was relax enough to come home and grumble to JB about the customers in the cafe and they were able to do their assignment even more efficiently. Hugs and kisses was exchange between them freely. JB was sure that he was in love with Mark. He wasn’t sure if the elder feels the same way. He wish that Mark could see what he sees. He wishes Mark wouldn’t cover his body with the long sleeves that he would wear even at home. He sometimes notices Mark staring at himself in the mirror with a sad look on his face. He wish there was something he could say or do to make him feel better but he wasn't sure how. He hopes that he could convey to Mark how he feels through his actions. Mark on the other hand knows he feels something for JB but he wasn’t sure what it was. He wasn’t sure if JB was just pitying him or something. He wasn’t even sure if he knows what he felt about himself. There were moments where he felt like he doesn’t deserve the treatment that he was receiving from JB. He felt like he’ll lose whatever this is one day so he never put his hopes up either. One night, as they were lying in bed as usual, JB and Mark was looking at each other, JB just blurted out what he was feeling as he felt overwhelmed by it at that moment.

“Mark, I love you.” 

“Huh?”

“I said, I love you Mark.” 

“... I don’t know… What is… I…?” 

JB strokes his cheek. He wanted it to sink into Mark. He just smiles and kisses him on the lips.

“But I’m nothing JB. I am useless. Nobody wants me. Everybody around me leaves.”

JB felt his heart break for Mark.  _ How could he think like this?  _

“You are not useless. You are something to me. I want you.” 

“I don’t know how.” 

“Then let me love you Mark. Let me love you until you learn to love yourself.”

Mark felt the tears in his eyes. He doesn’t know why but those words touches his heart. JB wipes away the stray tears and pulls Mark close.

“I love you and I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

Mark buries his face in JB’s neck, arms wrap around him tight. This was the first time he heard those words said to him sincerely.

 

 

After that night, JB and Mark got closer and their relationship seems to have gone to another level. Even Jackson and Jinyoung notices it. Mark has been hanging out with them a lot and he seems to be smiling more. Mark had to cut down some hours at work as JB convinced him that they needed to work on their assignment more since Mark is slow at reading. Luckily, Uncle Jin has found one more person to replace the other guy. Mark found that he was less tired but happier and more content. It was during one of their lunches that Jackson decided that he needs to know about JB and Mark. Jinyoung and him wasn’t sure if they notice it but sometimes JB would feed Mark his fries while they were talking and Mark would eat it like it was the most natural thing in the world. JB held out a fry in front of Mark as he takes a bite out it while writing his paper.

“So… Wanna tell me and Jinyoung something JB hyung?” Jackson ask.

JB looks at Jackson questioningly as he massages Mark’s nape. Jinyoung chuckles, “Do you see how couple looking you both hyungs are?” 

JB stops massaging Mark as the both of them started blushing. Mark was grabbing JB’s knee as if for support. JB slowly intertwines their fingers together.

“Well, we…”

“We are getting to know each other,” Mark says softly.

All three of them turns to look at the blushing Mark. Jackson and Jinyoung was chuckling as JB leans in to kiss Mark on the cheek.

“What he said.”

That night as JB and Mark is doing their assignment, JB was itching to really know what Mark really mean. He was doing somersaults inside when Mark said they were getting to know each other. He was deliriously happy. 

 

He went into the kitchen to get them some more coffee.

“Mark, do you want more coffee?”

“Yes please,” as Mark cuddles Nora.

JB puts the cup in front of Mark as he settles down next to him.

“JB?”

“Hmmm…” as JB continues to type out their assignment.

“I’m sorry if I was presumptuous when I told Jackson and Jinyoung that we are getting to know each other.”

Mark was a bit worried about JB’s reaction which was why he was cuddling Nora as a line of defense. He didn’t dare to look at JB either.

“Hey… Look at me.” 

Mark continues to look at Nora until he felt JB’s finger lifting his chin up.

“Yien.”

Mark looks up. JB wasn’t sure why there were tears in Mark’s eyes. He cups his face.

“Hey… What’s the matter?” 

“I haven’t heard that name since forever.”

JB pulls Mark close and kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips.

“I was so happy when you told Jackson and Jinyoung that. Though I really wanted you to say that I’m your boyfriend.” 

“I wasn’t assuming anything when you told me you love me?”

JB shakes his head.

“But I don’t know how. I don’t even think I love myself.”

JB could feel Mark trembling. He was afraid. JB wished he could erase that fear and pain he could see in his eyes.

“Let me love you until you learn to love yourself. Don’t be afraid baby. I’ll be here.”

Mark puts down Nora and wraps his arms around JB’s neck. JB could still feel Mark was still trembling but he knew that he would never want to let go of this boy that he was holding. He is one of the strongest person that he has ever met. Never bitter even with what had happened to him. Though JB wished that he would fight back but regardless of that, Mark continues to try to live as best as he can. He felt Mark loosening up his arms around him.

“Thank you JB. I know this much though, that I am falling for you.”

“That is more than enough for me Yien.” 

“Let’s finish up this assignment. I bet a few more nights and we could finish it.”

 

JB felt a bit sad but with this new revelation, at least he knows that he and Mark has a connection now. Mark was happy and also sad at the same time. Happy that JB is so patient with him. Sad that his happiness might be short lived once he has to go home. He hasn’t thought of his house for the last few weeks. He never had to worry about treading on thin ice when he is home. He didn’t really have to worry about new bruises. He even wore a short sleeve t-shirt at JB’s place. He also realise that his body wasn’t aching and his bruises looks non existent anymore. No matter how long they have left, Mark was determined to just enjoy it while he can. JB and Mark settles into a new routine where JB calls Mark, baby or Yien and Mark seems to have taken to calling JB, Jaebummie or Bummie. It is nice. They would hold hands whenever they can and they wasn’t shy to display a little affection in front of Jackson and Jinyoung. The three of them realise that Mark was laughing more. JB was happy that he is able to make him laugh again and he wants to protect it.

 

 

“Bummie… I’m so full,” as Mark lies down on the floor with the cats as JB washes the dishes in the kitchen. JB chuckles. They ordered chinese food as a way to celebrate. They finally turned in their assignment that morning. They have every reason to celebrate, according to Jackson. JB walks over to where Mark was and kisses him on the lips.

“Glad you like the meal baby.” 

“Of course. The chef from that restaurant is really good, Bummie.”

“Hey!” as JB starts tickling Mark.

“Bummie!” as Mark tries to get away from JB.

JB continues to caged him and continues to tickle him. He loves the sound of his laugh. Mark was getting breathless.

“Jaebummie…”

JB laughs at his pouting boyfriend. He was sure that he is sulking, with the look on his face. JB leans in and kisses Mark on the lips. They’ve made out many times before but JB was very careful to not make Mark uncomfortable. When they separated, for a little bit, JB was surprised when Mark pulls him down.

“My, my, my… Somebody is eager,” JB says against Mark’s lips.

JB felt Mark froze. JB nibbles on Mark’s lips as he strokes his torso, “I’m not complaining though.”

He felt Mark relaxes, “Can’t I?” 

Mark continues to trail butterfly kisses from JB’s lips down to his neck, tasting the skin beneath. Mark never felt this way before. Never felt the want or the need to make the person above him or anybody feel good like this. JB smirks against his lips. When he felt Mark nibbling his jaw, JB groans. He looks down at Mark to see if he could see any signs of hesitation. There wasn’t any. 

“Let’s bring this to bed,” JB growls.

Mark felt his body shiver in anticipation. He let’s JB manhandle him and carries him to bed. They couldn’t help staring at each other. JB had to put all the cats out of the room.

“Sorry babies. Tonight is daddy’s date night.”

Mark laughs.

 

“Now where were we?” JB growls as he cages Mark on the bed.

“I think  we were…” as Mark pulls him down for a kiss.

JB smirks against his lips as he continues to nibbles them before trailing his lips down to his neck. When he sinks his teeth in Mark’s neck, he could feel Mark trembling and moaning.  _ God I want to hear more. _ JB slowly pushes Mark’s t-shirt up before  his mouth begins sucking and biting on his chest, his fingers flicking and rubbing his nipples, eliciting noises from the elder. JB quickly takes off his own top before latching onto Mark’s nipples. Mark whimpers, his hands went straight to JB’s hair. JB slowly makes his way down towards Mark’s abs. He takes his time to kiss and lick them before sucking marks on him. When he looks up, Mark was looking at him.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Don’t look at my scars. It’s ugly.” 

JB kneels in front of Mark and pulls him up, cupping his face.

“It’s not ugly,” as he kisses a scar on his shoulder.

“It’s…” as he places another kiss on his chest.

“Shows…” as he turns Mark around and kisses him on the back.

“Me…” as he kisses another scar.

“How…” as he makes his way back to his neck.

“Strong…” as he kisses his jaw.

“You…” his cheek.

“Are,” as he captures Mark’s lips.

Mark feels tears in his eyes. JB kisses his eyes.

“You are so beautiful.”

Mark sobs as he returns JB’s kisses. He thought he had harden up his heart so that he wouldn’t feel the hurt again just like how he harden his heart towards his uncle and aunt. JB somehow manage to breathe life into his heart again. To breathe life into his life.

“I love you Lim Jaebeom.” 

JB pulls back and looks into Mark’s eyes, “And I, you.” 

 

JB slowly strips Mark off his clothes before doing the same. His hands slowly exploring Mark’s body. He love every inch of it. Blemish or unblemish, he was so beautiful to him. His mouth replaces his hands. Mark was urging him on. When his mouth was finally on Mark’s cock, the sound from his lips was beautiful. His fingers slowly moving in and out of him, slowly scissoring him open. JB was sure this is Mark’s first time and he didn’t want him to associate it with any bad memories.

“Turn around,” JB mummers.

Mark shakes his head, “I want to see you.”

JB nods. He changes position with Mark as he leans back on the headboard. He gestures Mark towards him.

“Come here Yien.”

Mark straddles him.

“This is more comfortable for you.”

Mark nods. JB starts kissing him as his hand begins to stroke Mark as he continues to slip his fingers in and out of Mark. He could see the way Mark’s body arches, the way he bite his lips.  _ God he is so beautiful. _ He could latches his mouth on Mark’s nipples again. Mark whines.  _ JB’s mouth should be made illegal. His hands should be chained. _

“B-b-bummie. I-I’m ready.” 

JB nods as he slowly pulls Mark down as he helps Mark to sit on his cock. Mark gasps as he feels like air has been punch out of his lungs.

“You’re okay baby?”

Mark nods. JB continues to mouth his neck and his hands slowly stroking him from base to tip, helping him to make him feel comfortable. JB grunts when he finally bottoms out. Both he and Mark was panting. Their breath heavy.

“Y-Y-You can m-move now.” 

JB slowly grinds up before he helps Mark to move up and down. He thrusts up as he pulls Mark down. Mark keens. JB pulls Mark down so that he could kiss him as he thrust up, gradually picking up his pace as he feels the need to fill him. Mark was whining into his mouth. JB grips Mark’s hips as their need to come gets closer. The both of them came when JB latches onto Mark’s neck. They gradually fell asleep, cherishing the fact that it was the first time they admitted their love to each other. Everything was falling into place.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up fresh and cleaned. It seems like JB woke up in the middle of the night and cleaned them both up. It was the first time he could see JB up close, looking so peaceful in his sleep. The beauty marks. His unblemish skin. His earring filled ears.

“I can feel you staring,” JB murmurs.

Mark blushes as he pull the covers up to cover his face. JB chuckles as he pulls Mark close to kiss him on the lips.

“Morning Bummie.” 

“Morning Yien. What’s your plans today?”

“I think it’s time for me to go home?”

“You can stay here you know,” as JB held Mark close as he lay down his head on JB’s shoulders.

“Really?” 

“Yes. It’ll make me feel better.” 

“Okay.” 

JB kisses Mark on the head.

“I’ll send you home and that is not a request, baby.” 

“Okay.”

 

 

Mark was nervous when they reach his house. He felt like he had to do this on his own. He felt stronger knowing that JB was going to be outside, waiting for him.

“Want me to accompany you in?”

Mark shakes his head, “I’ll be okay.”

Mark takes a deep breath before walking into the house. As soon as he got in, his uncle went ballistic.

“Where have you been?!?”

Mark kept quiet and he kept walking up to his room.

“It’s your goddamn fault that everything is in a mess.” 

Mark continues to ignore him. 

“It’s your fault that your aunt left! It's your fault that she left you with me! I didn’t even want you in the first place!”

His uncle was kicking his door. Mark felt himself flinching ever so often but he knew he had to get out. He could feel himself trembling but he told himself that JB was waiting for him. He was not alone.

“Are you listening to me you piece of shit?!”

Mark walks out and pushes his uncle out of the way.

“Where do you think you are going?!”

Mark continues walking when he felt his uncle pulling his arm and for the first time he pulled back.

“Somebody got some guts now do they?!? Wait til I beat the shit out of you!”

Everytime his uncle pulls a punch, Mark manages to avoid him. It made him even more angry. His uncle was drunk and raging. 

“You ungrateful brat! I fed you! I took care of you and this is how you repay me?”

“You fed me?! You took care of me!?! You piece of shit! You abuse me! You blame everything on me! You and my aunt neglected me! You guys used me! And I am not taking it anymore!”

His uncle moved forward to slap him but Mark manages to hold off his hand.

“Touch me again and I will sue you with everything that I’ve got. I have proof of your abuse. You can keep the house. You can keep everything. I don't care. This is not my place anyway.” 

Mark tries to walk out again when he felt punch to his back. Mark turns around and punches his uncle and didn’t stop until he heard JB .

“Yien, it’s not worth it.”

JB walks up to Mark and wrap his arms around him as he kisses his head. JB then turns towards his uncle, “Touch him again, my dad will sue you and you won’t be able to come back up anymore.”

JB intertwines his fingers with Mark as he pulls him out with him. They were settled in the car when JB turns to look at his strong, beautiful boyfriend.

“You were so strong baby.” 

“Thanks to you Bummie.”

 

 

A few years later, the both of them was working, JB as a lawyer, following his father’s footsteps and Mark as a counsellor. The both of them only took Professor Youngjae’s class to get enough credit hours. Jackson and Jinyoung remains as their closest friends. The both of them or Mark had finally told Jackson and Jinyoung what was happening at home, with JB by his side. He was grateful that they were very supportive of him and was angry for him too. But nevertheless, they were glad that it was over. JB and Mark was having a housewarming party as they had just bought their first home together. JB, Jackson and Jinyoung was standing there talking while Mark was talking with JB’s parents.

“Look at Mark hyung. He blossomed,” says Jackson.

“Yups. I’m so glad that everything turned out well,” Jinyoung adds.

“Me too guys.”

Suddenly, Mark walks to the middle of the room calling for everyone’s attention.

“Everybody, Jaebummie and I would like to thank you for coming tonight.” 

JB groans. He couldn’t believe that Mark would reveal his nickname to everybody present, including his parents.

“Baby,” JB whines which made everybody laugh.

Mark grins as he stretches his hands out to JB. JB walks towards Mark to take his hand. Mark turns towards JB, holding both his hands.

“Jaebummie, remember what you told me when we met many years ago?”

JB smiles and nods.

“You said that you would love me until I learn to love myself. Thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for reminding me what it is to feel or learning to love again. I thought I would never smile again but you came into my life and for that I would forever be grateful.”

JB leans in and kisses him on the forehead, mouthing the words I love you.

“So, here I am, Mark Tuan Yien, is asking you, Lim Jaebeom, will you marry me and love me for the rest of our lives?” 

Everybody was surprised and was excited. Jackson especially was hopping for god knows what reason.

“Since I have invested so much time on you, of course I will marry you,” JB teases.

Everybody present was clapping and cheering for them loudly. Mark grins as he pulls JB close to kiss him. JB wraps his arms around his waist.

“I love you baby.”

“And I, you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out after finishing You and before I continue with I Like You...
> 
> Let me know what you think... By the way, the original singer for this song is Ne-Yo but for this story it is base off the Glee version.
> 
> Enjoy...


End file.
